Promiň Jonesy
by Fem-Moriarty
Summary: MA-kategorie (aby se neřeklo, že jsem to nenapsala) Jones byl ve sprše, když se to zvrtlo..


Jones smyl z těla pěnu a zůstal stát pod vodou. Líbilo se mu jen tak stát a nechat stékat vodu po těle.

Někdo vešel do koupelny, ale on si toho nevšímal, dokud ten někdo neotevřel dveře sprchy.

Jones se překvapeně otočil.

Stál tam jeho nevlastní otec. Měl na sobě jenom trenýrky a šel cítit alkoholem.

„C.. co..?"

Otec ho umlčel gestem ruky. „Ne, nemluv."usmál se otec a vešel.

Jones ho vyděšeně sledoval. Otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale nevydal žádný zvuk. Chtěl se pohnout, odstrčit ho, cokoliv. Nedokázal to. Byl příliš vyděšený.

Otec byl během chvíle mokrý. Bez sebemenšího zaváhání se zbavil trenýrek.

Jones vytřeštil oči.

Otec ho pohladil po tváři a pak mu zajel rukou do vlasů.

„Co to..?"vyděsil se Jones, ale otec mu zakryl ústa druhou rukou.

„Řekl jsem, nemluv."řekl tentokrát bez úsměvu.

Jones zbledl a začal vrtět hlavou.

Otec položil dlaně na jeho ramena a snažil se ho otočit.

Jones se začal bránit, ale otec byl silnější a po chvíli ho otočil a přirazil ke zdi.

"Proč to..?"

„Pšš.. poslouchej."šeptl mu do ucha otec.

Jones koutkem oka pozoroval otcův obličej.

„Teď"usmál se otec a vchodové dveře v přízemí bouchly. „A Jim odešel. Je jako hodinky."zamumlal otec a kousl Jonese do ucha.

Jones vyjekl a snažil se utéct. Skoro se mu to i podařilo, ale otec ho chytl za zápěstí a ztrhl zpátky. Držel jeho ruce na zdi nad hlavou.

„Vydrž."šeptl otec. „Za chvíli odjede i s tím svým přítelem a pak.."

Nedořekl, protože se ozval zvuk odjíždějící motorky.

„Je pryč a ani ti neřekl, že odchází. Normálně ti to, ale říká, že? Asi jsi ho něčím naštval."

Jones nad jeho slovy ztrnul. Uvažoval čím mohl Jima naštvat a tak si ani pořádně neuvědomil co dělá otec.

Otec pustil jeho zápěstí a pomalu prsty přejel po jeho těle dolů k bokům.

Z myšlenek Jonese dostalo až to, když otec pevně stiskl jeho zadek. Chtěl se bránit, ale nedokázla to.

Otec byl silný a on vyděšený.

Jones byl úplně rudý. Vyjekl, když ho otec kousl do krku a začal sát.

Otec povolil stisk a přejel dlaněmi dopředu. Zajel Jonesovi mezi nohy a odtáhl je. „N..ne..ne"mumlal Jones tiše.

Otec ho ignoroval, přitáhl ho blíž a zajel do něj.

Jones vykřikl. Zatl pěsti a zapřel se o zeď.

Otec začal proti němu prudce narážet. Olízl jeho krk a opět ho kousl.

Jones už to nevydržel a rozbrečel se. Slzy se mísili s vodou a mizeli.

Pokusil se bránit.

Bezúspěšně.

Otec přejel prsty z jeho boků níž, ale zarazil se uprostřed pohybu, protože se otevřely dveře koupelny.

„Jonesy zlato, já.. aha ty jsi ve sprše." byl to Jim.

Otec překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

„Počkám tě v pokoji."dodal Jim a už se chystal odejít, když se Jonesovi konečně podařilo výkříknout jeho jméno.

Otec mu rychle zakryl ústa dlaní.

Jim se překvapeně ohlédl.

„Jonesy? Nechceš snad abych ti zase pomohl, že ne?"pousmál se Jim, ale byl to nucený úsměv. Pomalu došel až ke sprše.

Jones hlasitě vykřikl proti otcově dlani.

Jimovi to nedalo a otevřel sprchu. Ztrnul a překvapeně hleděl na otce.

Otec pustil Jonese a odstoupil od něj.

Jones se chtěl opřít o zeď, ale nohy ho neudržely a on sjel na zem kde zůstal ležet.

Jima ovládl vztek. Chytl otce a prudce ho ztrhl ven.

Otec zavrávoral, ale rovnováhu udržel.

„Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!"zavrčel otec.

„Já?! Co děláš ty?!"zasyčel Jim a napadl ho.

Byl mnohem rychlejší než on a v jeho prospěch hrálo i to, že byl otec opilí. Během chvíle se mu podařilo dostat ho na zem.

Otec dopadl na čtyři. Chtěl vstát, ale Jim mu hodil ručník kolem krku a pevně ho utáhl. Začal ho tahat dozadu.

Otec se dusil a cosi nesrozumitelného vrčel. Jednou rukou se snažil odtáhnout ručník a druhou se oháněl po Jimovi.

Po chvíli se mu podařilo ho chytit za rameno. Pevně ho stiskl a strhl před sebe. Odhodil ručník, nemotorně vstal a rozkašlal se.

Jim rychle vyskočil na nohy. Chtěl ho opět srazit na zem.

Otec zavrávoral. Snažil se udržet rovnováhu, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

Ozvalo se tupé křupnutí, když se praštil hlavou o roh vany.

Jim nezaujatě pozoroval nehybné tělo. Trhl senou a přiskočil ke sprše.

Jones ležel v klubíčku, měl pevně zavřené oči a dlaněmi si zakrýval uši.

Jim se natáhl a vypl vodu. S osuškou v ruce si klekl a chytl bratra za ruku.

Jones se prudce opsadil. Vyděšeně hleděl na Jima.

„Jonesy zlato, je mi to tak líto."šeptl Jim a starostlivě si ho prohlížel. Zabalil ho do osušky a pomohl mu vstát.

Jonesovi vyhrkly slzy do očí, když ho jim objal.

„On.. on říkal že jsi.. odešel, protože jsem tě naštval.."mumlal Jones proti jeho hrudi.

Jim mu prohrábl vlasy. „Ty mě? Ale jdi. Seb si jen pro něco přijel. Teď ale pojď."

Jim držel bratra kolem ramen a vytáhl ho ze sprchy.

Jones ztrnul, když si všiml otcova těla.

„On je.. tys ho.."koktal tiše.

„Nevšímej si toho."zavrtěl hlavou Jim a postrčil Jonese dál, ale on ztrnule stál.

„Je.. je mrtvý?"

„Je to snad důležité?"zamračil se Jim. Zvedl Jonese a odnesl ho do pokoje.

„Obleč se, zlato, Seb je tady za chvíli."řekl Jim a přiložil si telefon k uchu.

„Seb? Proč?" Jones byl dokonale zmatený.

„Přece nechceš, aby tě našli v bytě s mrtvolou."prohodil Jim a šťouchl ho do čela.


End file.
